


Gifts

by weegee1204



Category: Fake AH crew- Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weegee1204/pseuds/weegee1204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being one of the Kings of Los Santos came with perks. Dating one of the Kings of Los Santos came with similar perks, but for different reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> whyyyy did this get so long
> 
> anyways find me at olliedollie1204.tumblr.com

To put it fairly, Jeremy wasn't used to the high-class, high-quality lifestyle that came with being a member of the Fake AH Crew. His family hadn't been "poor", but they had too many mouths to feed to keep them from leaving the lower-middle class. And before the Crew capital "C", when he was just a small-time arms dealer reporting to a bigger name, the cut had been fair, but sparse, in an attempt by the leader to keep as much of his wealth as possible. There were never problems like that in the Crew- Jeremy realized that when his first "paycheck" came in the form of two cases of solid gold bars that the Crew had just acquired on one of their more successful heists. He tried to insist that it was too much, more than he deserved, but Geoff just laughed and slapped him on the back and welcomed him to the Crew.

And then came Gavin, and that was something else entirely. The relationship between the two men easily went from joking around at group meetings and on heists, to hanging out outside of work with the crew, to hanging out outside of work without the crew, which led to a few glasses of expensive alcohol too many, which led to the first of many successful nights as friends-with-benefits, to finally, finally, taking the leap and becoming something more. It was... easier than he expected, if he was honest. Gavin was often very flirtatious with almost everybody, and Jeremy didn't even know if they were even allowed to date inside the Crew. He realized pretty quickly that besides the obvious jokes made at his and Gavin's expense, the Crew didn't give a shit who was dating who, as long as it didn't interfere with their professional lives.

And it was good, with Gavin. It was great, with Gavin, actually. Jeremy didn't realize how much of a romantic he was, but Gavin was constantly cooking him dinner and setting up date nights for the two of them, which was impressive in their varied and unpredictable line of work. However, Jeremy quickly realized that there was one thing Gavin did a lot: Gavin was constantly buying him things.

It had started off innocently enough: some new clothes, because "ya can't go out lookin' all rough like that Jeremy, you deserve to look fancy". Then it was filling the cabinets with Jeremy's favorite snacks- although, Gavin claimed this was more for his sake, because "I like a bit of chub, Lil' J. Sue me." For his birthday, Gavin got Jeremy a beautifully crafted set of brass knuckles, which Jeremy actually adored and used regularly. None of this concerned Jeremy very much, until he woke up to discover a new convertible in his parking spot. And all of the technology in his house- TVs, stereos, computers- upgraded. And little bits of expensive jewelry covering his wardrobe and counter top.

The apartment that Jeremy had tried to hard to make feel like a home- and was only just succeeding at doing- suddenly felt as glammed up as a 5-star hotel. He had taken to avoiding going there, just so he didn't have to look at it all. Instead he spent his nights at the Penthouse, watching TV on Geoff's too-big screen. At least Geoff wanted it there. Tonight, though, he couldn't hide out there: Geoff, Gavin, and Jack were all attempting to negotiate with a stubborn but important enemy, and it was "suggested" through a series of angry texts that everyone else better make themselves scarce. Jeremy got invited to get drinks with the rest of the Crew that was banished from the Penthouse, but he turned them down. Later that night, however, he got a text saying that they would be at his apartment in 5 mins, and that he better be ready to go out by the time one of them got up there to retrieve him. 

He was debating how he could turn them down when a voice took him out of his thoughts. "Jeremy?" It was Michael. Maybe Jeremy was already a bit drunk, because he hadn't even heard him come in. "Are you... are you drinking beer out of a gold wine glass?"

Jeremy looked at the cup in his hand, and tightened his fingers around the stem to keep himself from throwing it across the room. It was ridiculous, it was unnecessary and unwanted and too much, and he felt like an idiot using it. "Yeah," he said, setting it down on the table in front of him instead. "It's got diamonds encrusted in it." He sighed heavily and put his face in his hands.

The couch dipped as Michael sat next to him. "Well I mean, don't get so depressed over it," he joked. "Talk about first world problems, am I right?" When Jeremy didn't respond, he frowned. "Let me guess. Gavin got it for you?"

Jeremy nodded.

"And I'm guessing this is one of many gifts he's gotten you since you started dating?"

Another nod.

"And... stop me if I'm wrong here, but this has you feeling pretty fucking uncomfortable."

"Yes!" Jeremy exclaimed, throwing his hands out and falling backwards into the couch. "I don't know... I don't really get why? Like, I can buy any of this stuff if I wanted to. But I don't want to. And some of it, some of it is actually really cool, but most of it is just... it's unnecessary." He glanced around the room, eyes falling on one of Gavin's most recent gifts. "Like, seriously? An original Monet painting? I don't even fuckin' like art!"

"I'm pretty sure I know the answer, but have you tried telling Gavin any of this?" Michael asked, taking Jeremy's cup and refilling it for himself.

"Of course I have, but he won't listen. He keeps saying about how it's no big deal and that I don't have to worry about money anymore, but..." He paused, not sure how to phrase it. "I'm not... worried about the money itself, it's just... I don't like this stuff. And Gavin, apparently, loves this stuff. But I really don't feel comfortable with all of these gifts. I just feel like... he's trying to turn me into someone I'm not." He stopped talking, feeling like he needed to say more but hoping Michael understood anyway.

Michael pondered Jeremy's rant, sporadically sipping the now-warm beer. Finally he turned toward Jeremy. "I'm gonna give you advice, because I know that's what you want. But you're gonna have to talk to Gavin no matter what." Jeremy nodded, listening.

"Gavin wasn't always rich," Michael began carefully. "Looking at him now, you'd never think it. He so good with all this fancy shit, better than most of us in the Crew. But he definitely wasn't always rich. Did he ever tell you why he got in this business in the first place? Desperation. He and Dan- you know him, the best hacker in Europe- they were struggling, basically living on the street. So they did some shit- I'm not gonna say what, that's for Gav to say- and they got their taste of this kinda life. Everyone stays in the business for a reason- power, bloodlust, a fucked up moral. Gavin is and always will be in it for the money. And even when he joined the Crew, that didn't suddenly make him a billionaire. Me and Ray didn't feel it too much, we came in later, but back when it was just the four of them, just Jack and Geoff and Ry and Gav? They were struggling. It sucked. But that didn't make his money love go away. So by the time he got to where he is now, it was like a starving man finding food for the first time in years. He loves it, Lil' J, and he feels it in his bones. And he wants to share that feeling. Do you get it?"

Jeremy thought about that- it was a lot. But he got it. He thought he got it.

"Yeah," he said.

Michael smiled. "Thank fuck," he replied. "I had no idea where I was going with that." He downed the rest of the beer and stood up. "Anyways, are you comin' or what?"

"Nah," Jeremy said. "I'm gonna head to bed, I'm already kinda drunk."

After Michael parted, Jeremy thought about what he said. He thought about Geoff's insistence that he take more money than he was worth, based on a vague assurance of "I have a feeling you'll earn it pretty soon." And he thought about Gavin, and how excited he got when he could give Jeremy something he never could've afforded before. And he realized: it's always the people who once had nothing, who were the most willing to give. And hell, if the price of letting Gavin give was to receive, then that's a price he could pay.


End file.
